Electronic devices such as computers, media players, cellular telephones, set-top boxes, and other electronic equipment are often provided with input devices. Input devices can include keyboards, touchpads, mice, or touchscreens that enable a user to interact with the electronic device. Input devices can be integrated into an electronic device or can stand alone as discrete devices that can transmit signals to the electronic device via a wired or wireless connection.